Gardening enthusiasts often use small markers to identify plants. These generally include some form of wire or stake that is placed into the ground, with an area that may be written upon as a reminder of what is, or will be, growing in that location. Although numerous garden markers are in existence, some of which have been patented, the need will always remain for unique articles for this intended purpose.